


燕十三的剑

by RoadFar



Category: SWORD MASTER, 三少爷的剑
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 文章概括：燕十三等不下去了。警告：恶趣味，肉，斜线表示攻受，剧情时间线是瞎来的，只想写我想写的东西……因为是看完电影想写的，没看过原小说，所以衍生设定都是我瞎想的……也完全没有古龙风味！声明：都不属于我，让他俩打上一千年一万年吧。





	

　　燕十三把谢晓峰捡回了他的死人堆。

　　这是第二次了，不，也可以说是第一次。毕竟上一次他带回来的，是没用的阿吉。

　　这个人真的是谢晓峰吗？燕十三不知道。他的神情看上去和没用的阿吉没有一点分别。

　　燕十三把那柄锈剑丢到了谢晓峰的脚边：“拿起来。”

　　谢晓峰一动不动。

　　燕十三想了想，又把自己的魔剑骨毒也丢到了他的脚边：“给你锈剑是我失礼了，我的剑也给你。听说你善使两柄剑，乌鸦不在，我这儿就这两把了。”

　　谢晓峰低头看了看燕十三的剑，又抬起头，他望向燕十三，眉眼里没有一丝神采。

　　“我不会用。”

　　燕十三皱着眉，他的脸愈发可怖起来：“什么不会？你就算是阿吉，也学了我的剑法了吧！我善心大发，帮了你那个村子，你倒好，从头到尾都在骗我……我花了这么久找到你，事到如今还要装傻？”

　　燕十三走到谢晓峰身边，脚尖一勾，挑起了自己的剑。

　　“我的剑可是好剑。”

　　唰啦一声，魔剑出鞘，剑刃的寒光扫过谢晓峰的脸，他忍不住眯了眯眼。

　　燕十三心中不忿，他揪着谢晓峰的领子，瞪着他说：“你这是什么表情？你不是人剑合一吗？你见过那么多的剑光，那些也都是假的？”

　　谢晓峰浑身一颤，闭上了眼睛：“见过剑光的谢晓峰死了。”

　　“我不信！”燕十三怒极，他松开谢晓峰，突然提剑便刺，剑尖直指谢晓峰的咽喉。魔剑发出尖利的呼啸，谢晓峰却充耳不闻，剑尖快要触及他的时候，燕十三急急收手，只是剑刃依旧刺破了谢晓峰的喉咙，一丝血流了下来。

　　燕十三后退了几步，持剑又刺了过去，他的速度快得根本看不清，魔剑在谢晓峰身边舞出无数剑光，谢晓峰依旧一动不动。燕十三猛地收回剑，看到谢晓峰的衣服被割得破破烂烂，但他甚至都没睁开眼睛。

　　燕十三喘着气，刚才的剑招耗费他太多力气，他看着谢晓峰，割破的衣服里透出他的身体，听说三少爷激战无数，从未受过伤，但燕十三第一次见到阿吉，就注意到了他右颊上的小伤疤，那必是剑造成的。

　　现在，他隐约看到谢晓峰的左臂和侧腹好像也有伤疤。还有他喉咙上那个最新鲜的伤口，燕十三盯着那抹鲜红，心想，那是我留下的。

　　那鲜红色慢慢滑落，跌到了谢晓峰胸前的衣服上。白色上面的一点红，特别刺眼，燕十三看了一会儿，突然觉得嘴唇干得要命。

　　他把剑丢了，走了过去，抓着谢晓峰的衣襟，凑过去吸他喉咙上的那个伤口。舌尖先尝到了血的味道，然后是喉结滚动，燕十三吸得更用力了，他抓着谢晓峰往后推，将他推在了草垛上。

　　血的味道，燕十三尝过。自己的，尝多了也就麻木了。别人的，他可没有喝人血的爱好。谢晓峰的，尝起来和自己的竟真有区别——他的血是凉的，仿佛不是活人的血。

　　燕十三伏在谢晓峰的身上，吸了很久，直到那伤口已经不会有血再流出。他抬起头，看着谢晓峰，谢晓峰倒是睁开了眼睛，垂着眼睑也看着他。

　　谢晓峰说：“好喝吗？死人的血。”

　　燕十三说：“不好喝，”他想了想，又说，“不好喝，可我也要喝。”

　　他低下头去又咬着谢晓峰的喉咙，本就是个新鲜的伤口，施以压力便又迸开，有血又流了出来。谢晓峰没有吭声，但燕十三知道他的身体绷紧了。他吸去喉咙处的血，张嘴沿着喉咙往下咬，拉开了衣襟，牙齿咬到胸口，谢晓峰终于伸出手来，抓住了燕十三的头发。

　　谢晓峰叫他：“十三。”

　　燕十三抬眼望去，谢晓峰的眉眼竟有些模糊了。

　　燕十三没管他，谢晓峰的终于出手让他倒有了些兴奋，他扯开了谢晓峰的衣服，照着他的肩头咬了下去。谢晓峰个子很高，和燕十三不相上下，但他作阿吉的时候，终日垂着肩耸着背，看着竟有些瘦弱。燕十三本以为他是为了伪装，但除了衣服看，谢晓峰还是很瘦，全然想象不出这样的身体要怎么使出天下第一的剑法。

　　燕十三把手伸进了谢晓峰的怀里，抚过他的身体，谢晓峰的身躯在他掌下颤抖。燕十三看着他留下的牙印，深得就快见血了，在谢晓峰的肩膀上，扎眼得很。

　　他靠过去，舔了舔自己留下的印记，舌头顺着肩颈向上，碰到了谢晓峰的耳垂。谢晓峰轻轻哼了一声，燕十三碰了碰他的喉结，谢晓峰便又哼了一声，喉结在燕十三的手指下滑动。

　　燕十三捏着他的脖子，拇指还在摩挲那个伤口。探进怀里的手摸到了谢晓峰的腰，衣服碍手碍脚，干脆一并撕了，只剩稀稀拉拉几条挂在手臂上。现在燕十三终于看清了谢晓峰身上的伤疤，三四个刀疤，不是致命位置，但也落得奇怪，不像是顶尖剑客会被伤到的位置，而且养得也不好，伤疤结得歪歪扭扭。

　　燕十三摸到伤疤上，谢晓峰抖得更厉害了。燕十三伏低身体，笑了起来，抚摸的手指用了点力道按下去，谢晓峰便也抓紧了他的头发。

　　“三少爷丰神俊朗，怎么会落下这么难看的伤疤。”

　　谢晓峰说不出话，嘴唇紧紧闭着，只是看着燕十三。燕十三伸手去摸他的嘴唇，柔软得不似一个剑客——燕十三摸了摸自己的嘴唇，分明是又冷又硬的。

　　他靠了过去，近到快要触到谢晓峰的脸，手还贪恋着腰上的温度，来回抚摸着。燕十三目不转睛地看着谢晓峰，谢晓峰没有回避，他也看着燕十三，呼吸急促起来，两人的胸口撞在一起，燕十三才发觉自己的呼吸也乱了阵脚。

　　“这样还不还手？”

　　燕十三的手往下摸了摸，扯开了谢晓峰的裤腰。谢晓峰身体一震，反而松了手，落在燕十三身上，摸索着，也摸到了燕十三的腰。

　　谢晓峰轻轻笑了笑，低着声音说：“你的剑出鞘了。”

　　燕十三不明所以，直到谢晓峰的手慢慢摸到他两腿之间。燕十三浑身一颤，几乎要弹起来，他只觉得浑身的燥热好像突然烧成火海，火从他的喉咙口涌出，烧得他口干舌燥。

　　燕十三反应了过来，他用力顶了顶谢晓峰的手，说：“你这是，说荤话？”

　　谢晓峰仍旧在笑：“我做过龟公啊，我每天都听。你的祖宗，你的宝贝，你的长枪，你的——”

　　他没说完，燕十三不让他说完，他咬着他的嘴唇，谢晓峰的声音就都被他吞进了嘴里。

　　燕十三咬着谢晓峰的嘴唇，舌头从唇缝间舔过，那唇瓣柔软，他忍不住又咬了上去，没什么章法，只是来来回回舔过又咬过。谢晓峰由着他啃咬，手不知什么时候扶住了他的身体，燕十三折腾了好一会儿才停下来，喘着粗气看着谢晓峰，他的嘴唇被他咬得都有些肿了，他的脸也有些红了，红色沿着脖子，一路烧到了他的胸口。

　　谢晓峰说：“你除了练剑，还会别的吗？”

　　燕十三不明所以。

　　谢晓峰叹了口气，抓着燕十三的脑袋，又把他的嘴唇贴了过来。他的舌头舔过燕十三的嘴唇，钻进他的嘴里，燕十三几乎要咬住他的舌头，幸好硬生生阻住了自己的这个念头。谢晓峰的舌头游了过来，在他嘴里扫过，最后找到了他的舌头，挑起了，勾扯了几下，好像要交锋一般，燕十三憋着气，最后还是被谢晓峰给缠住，所有的退路都给封死了。

　　谢晓峰松开燕十三，两人的呼吸里都带着热度，谢晓峰说：“这不是比武。”

　　燕十三气极：“你不跟我比剑，倒愿意跟我做这个。”

　　谢晓峰反问：“这是什么呢？”

　　这是什么呢？

　　燕十三语塞，他只能盯着谢晓峰看。他一直想要找到谢晓峰，想要和他一较高下，想得都要发疯了，除了练剑杀人，他剩下的所有时间都在找神剑山庄的三少爷。燕十三没找到谢晓峰的时候，仿佛就已经和他认识了一辈子，等他真的找到了，那些曾经的不甘与欺骗好像都不那么重要了，燕十三只知道，不能让谢晓峰再从他面前消失了。

　　谢晓峰等了一会儿，没等到回答。他说：“十三，你胆子真大。”

　　燕十三说：“什么胆子大？”

　　谢晓峰又叹了气：“你什么都不知道，就敢动手。”

　　燕十三瞪着眼睛：“谁说我不知道？”

　　他开始撕扯谢晓峰身上所剩无几的衣物，把他的裤子给撕了开去，然后开始脱自己的，手指有些不听使唤，哆嗦着反而解不开衣服。谢晓峰伸手过去要帮他，还被他打了回去，按在了草垛上，谢晓峰看着他着急忙慌地脱着衣服，几乎都要笑出声来。

　　燕十三终于把衣服给脱了，他重又俯下身去，捏着谢晓峰的脸问他：“你笑什么？”

　　谢晓峰说：“你真的知道？”

　　燕十三不知道，他隐约好像知道，但谢晓峰是个男人，他又不太明白起来。他伸手下去摸谢晓峰的两腿之间，那里的物事又硬又热，和他的没什么两样。这让他又胆子大了，他握在手里搓了搓，自己的抵在了谢晓峰的两腿之间，轻轻撞了几下，脑中飘飘然了起来。

　　谢晓峰咬着嘴唇，转过脑袋不再看着燕十三。燕十三把他脸掰回来，做出凶神恶煞的样子，可因为下身的动作，说话的声音却是断断续续的：“怎么，三少爷，终于，怕了？”

　　谢晓峰抬起手来，摸到了燕十三的脸，他的手指在他脸颊停留了下来。

　　“你黥的脸……其实……挺、好看的。”

　　燕十三只觉得后背一紧，他的手跟着握紧，谢晓峰又哼了一声，腿夹紧了，抵着他的身体，蹭了两下。燕十三被他挑得心动，抵在他腿间的性器好像又大了一圈，戳得谢晓峰皱了眉头。

　　燕十三蛮横地撞了几回，然而憋在心里的郁热好像一点都没有散去。他低下头又去咬谢晓峰的嘴唇，谢晓峰张开了嘴让他的舌头钻了进来，燕十三胡乱刮扯，搞得两个人都气喘吁吁。

　　谢晓峰用手抵着燕十三的小腹，燕十三浑身一个激灵，控制不住又要向前顶。谢晓峰说：“你做不来，是不是。”

　　燕十三大怒道：“你又会了？”

　　谢晓峰抓过燕十三的一只手，将他的手指含进嘴里。燕十三看得眼睛发直，谢晓峰将他仔仔细细舔过了，才把他手指抽了出来，然后拉着他的手指往下，摸到自己的后面，触到后穴的时候，谢晓峰的身体都忍不住重重抖了一下。

　　他说：“来吧。”推了一下燕十三的手指，示意他顶进去。

　　燕十三顶了进去，一下子就被热度给轰晕了脑袋。他的手指往里探，眼睛却不敢离开谢晓峰的脸，谢晓峰垂着眼睛忍受着，他的两条腿在燕十三的身体两侧不住地磨蹭。

　　燕十三压住了谢晓峰摇晃的身体，问他：“三少爷……从哪儿学的。”

　　谢晓峰硬是挤出一丝笑容：“我是……龟公啊，有的客人喜欢……喜欢这么玩儿……有两个公子，每次都、都叫得特别大声……”

　　燕十三把手指给抽了出来，扶着自己的性器便顶了进去。谢晓峰的话说了一半，硬是被堵住了，他深吸了口气，胸口都挺了起来，无奈被燕十三压着，最后重重地跌了回去。燕十三咬着牙往里顶，只是那甬道尚未适应，他挺了一半进去，只得停下喘气。

　　燕十三说：“你要把我夹断了。”

　　谢晓峰脸都红了，他抱着燕十三的腰，稍稍抬高自己的下身，等燕十三又往里顶了，他仰起脖子，把喉咙上的伤口给露在了燕十三面前。

　　燕十三低下头去，咬住他的伤口，一边舔，一边挺身。谢晓峰的里面热得让他发晕，他模模糊糊地想着，还好把衣服给脱了，不然现在再脱，怕是要把衣服都撕碎了。

　　他喘着气才顶到了底，然后就搂着谢晓峰的腰，发出一声满足的长叹。谢晓峰没有动弹，燕十三便低头去咬他乳首，等谢晓峰发出难耐的声音，他便拖着下身后撤，性器在内壁上碾过，惹得谢晓峰控制不住用腿夹紧了他的腰。燕十三抱着他身体，用力又顶进去，谢晓峰的喉咙里咕哝着，两只手胡乱抓着燕十三的身体，可是下面夹得愈发紧了。

　　燕十三趴在谢晓峰胸前，压着他的双手，对他说：“真的要夹断了。”

　　谢晓峰眼神迷离：“你的剑……也会断？”

　　燕十三觉得自己的背上要烧起来了。他抬起腰，猛地挺动了几次，谢晓峰抵抗不住，泄出了些许呻吟。那声音撞进燕十三的耳朵里，让他更胆大妄为，他握住了谢晓峰的腰，把他的身体往自己性器上压。好像进得更深了，他抽动了几下，看到谢晓峰猛烈挣扎的身体，身上那些他留下的牙印变得更红了，几乎咬破的皮肤透出鲜艳的红色。他低下头去在这些牙印上又舔又咬，谢晓峰突然抱紧了他的脖子，夹着他身体的双腿也勾住了他的腰，脚跟在他的膝盖弯来回滑动。

　　燕十三摸了摸谢晓峰的腿间，仍旧硬着，抵着自己小腹，跟着自己的动作也在上下摩擦。他握在手里，照顾了几下，谢晓峰抵挡不住，开始推他的肩头。燕十三停了下来，迷茫地问他：“不要吗？”

　　谢晓峰把脸埋在了他胸口，燕十三抓着他的头发把他拉开，发髻都被拆散了，披散在他的肩上。谢晓峰不住喘息，手指从燕十三的胸前划过，激得燕十三浑身一抖，他的下身猛顶，撞得谢晓峰闭上了眼睛，他扭过头去，惊喘出声。

　　“三少爷，你可……太难懂了。”燕十三压着谢晓峰的身体，复又顶弄了起来，用了更大的力气，每次都撞到最深处，抵着内里打转顶磨，看谢晓峰无所适从地蠕动身躯。他抱住了燕十三的背，嘴唇探寻着找到了燕十三的嘴唇，贴在一起厮摩，津液从嘴角流下来，燕十三便靠过去舔去，舔上谢晓峰的嘴唇，然后又贴在一起，根本不愿意分开。

　　谢晓峰小声喊着：“十三，慢……一点。”

　　燕十三便拖慢了动作，拖出在穴口划着圈不进去，耐着性子要看谢晓峰的反应。谢晓峰的眼圈都泛红了，他抬着腰去迎燕十三，嘴里却一句话不肯说，咬着嘴唇都要咬破了，燕十三用手指抚过他的嘴唇，把他的牙齿掰开，然后把自己的舌头送进去，下身也跟着又顶了进去。

　　谢晓峰的呻吟都落在了燕十三的嘴里，他摸着燕十三的胸口，抬起的下身重新吞进了火热的性器。燕十三得了趣，便动作得更大也更快，好像谢晓峰的身体也终于习惯了他的动作，不再像一开始那么生涩。燕十三猛地撞着，身体里的火越燃越旺，只怕是要把他全身焚尽，他抱紧了谢晓峰的身体，突然只觉浑身一紧，那些火找到了出口，他颤抖着也咬紧了牙关，火冲向了小腹泄了出去，谢晓峰闷哼了一声，便也箍住了燕十三的脖子。

　　燕十三等自己泄完，热量消散之后，凉风吹到身上让他禁不住地打寒颤。他摸了摸谢晓峰的身体，还热着，又摸到他腿间，也还硬着。燕十三将他的性器握在自己手中，揉弄了起来，谢晓峰的神情都变了，伸手过来似要阻拦，但双手都被燕十三给握住了，压在了头顶。

　　“别动。”燕十三说，手里的速度越来越快，他死死盯着谢晓峰的脸，看他闭紧了眼睛又仰起脖子，手心里也跟着一热，过了好一会儿，谢晓峰的身体才平息下来。

　　燕十三把自己的衣服捡起来，谢晓峰的都被他扯烂了，他们暂时只能两个人裹在一件衣服里。

　　“我的剑可是好剑。”

　　燕十三又说了一次，可这次说话的声音却有些疲惫。谢晓峰看了他一眼，又笑了起来。

　　“你学的倒是快。”

　　燕十三看着他微闭双眼，竟是看得有些着迷了。他伸手过去摸谢晓峰的眼睛，谢晓峰的眼珠在眼皮底下轻轻转动。

　　燕十三说：“三少爷。”

　　燕十三又说：“你可别再跑了。我死之前，你都不许跑了。”

　　谢晓峰回答的时候眼睛都没有睁开。

　　谢晓峰说：“三少爷已经死了。”

　　谢晓峰又接着说：“只好由我来陪着你了。”


End file.
